You damn candy freak!
by laura-elric
Summary: sasunaru maybe some Sakura bashing Sakura made special bonbons to her lovelly Sasuke-kun wile Naruto tries to make a special desert to sasuke, the only one that he tollerates, a vallentines drabble that actually happened, enjoy.


Hi, happy Valentines Day!!! This history was actually real, it happened with me and my friend (a girl btw) and we laugh our asses off when we stopped and think about it, it was a classic lol moment.

Enjoy.

By KoNeKo – Chan

**~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~**

**You Damn Candy Freak**

The morning sun is glowing lightly on my pretty, natural, pink hair; the birds are singing, the couples are scattered everywhere, and Sasuke-kun is back in Konoha.

It is the best Valentines Day ever! And I'm sure that this year Sasuke will not throw my delicious home made chocolates away-Cha! I've spent the whole night trying to solve the "I-hate-sweet-stuff" problem, and I've come up with an old recipe of pepper filled chocolate truffle, it's pretty easy, and besides, mom said that it is an aphrodisiac so he might leave his shyness behind and finally confess HIS ETTERNAL LOVE FOR ME, TAKE THAT INO PIG!-CHA!

Ohh, could this day be more perfect? I hug my heath shaped box of bonbon's one last time and take a loooong shower; I know that he loves me but a little perfume always help! ^^

**~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~**

"I cannot believe that you are spending Valentines Day without a single candy. What planet are you from?"

"You always knew that I hate candies so shut up already"

"NO! that's impossible-"

"Yeah, how naïve, you never shut up"

"Teme! I mean that I will not let you spent Valentines Day in a bitter agony; of course you are bitter already but I don't want you to be anymore"

-Stare-

"Humph, dobe"

"Really, there might be a sweet that you tolerate, tell me! I will do anything!"

"Anything?"

"Yes! Please"

**~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~**

Aham! Neat, clean, smelling like strawberries and ready to go-

"Sakura darling, go buy some groceries to mama" Mom yelled from upstairs.

"But mom!"

"Oh, no Sakura, just 'cause you have a boyfriend it is not a reason to stop helping your mother, now go!"

"Stupid old brag"

-**CRASH**-

"Coming!" Damn I always forget from who I got the monstrous strength. Well seems like I have no option; but it's nice to walk in the middle of the couples, I can daydream about me and Sasuke!

We making out in a park bench wile the elders say that they miss their young times.

We holding hands and going together to the supermarket.

He saying that my food is the best wile choosing fresh tomatoes and listen to Naruto's curses almost overpowering the week's best prices. Wait, Naruto's curses?

"Fucking bastard and I thought that he hated sweets, what age do he think I am?

1 box of (sublimated)** FRESH** (UN sublimated) strawberries

I will just stick the **FRESH **strawberries up his a-"

"Hi Naruto!"

"ss- ssSakura-chan –sweat drop- H-hi! Do you know where they keep the heavy cram?"

"Ah, right there in the corner"

"Thanks, bye"

"Bye-"He must be in a hurry, if I know him well he forgot to make a special chocolate for his girlfriend, idiot"

**~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~**

"Right, there is your special desert"

"What is this?"

"Well, your heavy cream"

"In a ketchup bottle?"

"I was the only kind of package left, here says it is ready to apply"

"So we just take the tamp and the plastic seal off"

-Pop-

"Hey! Keep the tamp! We're not going to use it all are we?

-Stumbles-

Damn I can't find it!"

"Uh, the seal it's to hard to open

-Crack-

Right,

-Shake- -Press-

Naruto what kind of crappy food you've bought?! It does not come out"

"Give me this shit"

-shake shake shakeshakeshake-

-Presssssss-

-SPLURT-

"My, Naruto, what a mess"

"Ah, my face is all dirty!"(*)

"S-shit!"

-BLAM-

"Wait! Was that Sakura-chan?!"

"I don't want to know and neither do you, dobe –licks- now get the chocolate syrup, the strawberries and let's go to bed."

"You damned candy freak"

**~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~**

Tadaaaaaa this was my Valentines special gift ^^

Just to get a better picture from Sakura's view

(*)Naruto was on his knees shaking something that Sakura couldn't see because Sasuke's hip was blocking the view, and there was something sticky on Naruto's face and he said one of the most famous lame porn lines. Would you be shocked for live like her, or you would turn into a fan girl / fan boy suddenly as I would?

And I actually said the classic porn movie phrase that day, my male friend opened the door just when I said it, it was a lol moment

By KoNeKo - Chan


End file.
